Oliver's secrets
by Coiewowie5
Summary: Oliver has a trouble with telling people how he's feeling here are a couple story's that explain a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

It was afternoon at mighty med, more fallen supeheroes coming in; today seemed much more busy then usual. It seemed like most of the superheroes were all falling at once.

Kaz walked into the emergency room, and everybody was calling for him; I MEAN EVERYBODY. He walked over to dr. Horace,

"what's going on? Why does everybody need me?" Kaz asked as usually it was Oliver who did all the helping.

"Since Oliver's in the surgery room helping there you are very needed here." explained simply.

"Well then i better start now" Kaz rushed off to the number one emergencys then did more the minor ones.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

In kaz's head it seemed like forever for Oliver to come back from his surgery. Kaz was waiting and waiting, finaly Oliver walked in.

"there you are what took you so long I've been waiting forever" kaz said dramatically.

"sorry i was helping with a life saving surgery" Oliver explained

Kaz looked at Oliver for a couple seconds, he looked really pale, and sweaty; when he talke she just didn't have the same spark as usual.

"Oliver are you feeling ok?" kaz asked concerned for his friend.

"yes i feel tip top shape why do you ask?" Oliver said dully.

Kaz could tell something was up but if Oliver didn't want to tell him he had to respect that but hopefully he will tell Kaz.

"oh ton reason i just though u looked a little sick but it must be the lighting." Kaz tried to cover that he really thought Oliver was sick.

"Our shift is over we can go home now" Oliver said, it was really bugging kaz's that Oliver wouldn't tell him the truth.

* * *

Kaz walked home with Oliver, Kaz kept a very close eye on Oliver; Oliver looked like he was getting sicker and sicker, but he still wouldn't tell Kaz. They finally got to Oliver's house.

" You look really tired Oliver you should go to bed a little earlier tonight" Kaz was trying to hint at Oliver but Oliver didn't understand.

"I don't think i can, I have a giant project due tomorrow that still needs to be finished." Oliver said, kaz really just wanted Oliver to just go to bed as soon as he went inside, but he had no authority Over weather he did or not.

Oliver waved goodbye to Kaz and walked inside, Kaz kept walking down the street to his house.

* * *

Kaz woke up to his alarm going off.

"oh great, school" he mumbled to himself

Kaz got outta bed go dressed and got ready, he slept terribly last night, he was too busy thinking about Oliver to sleep.

* * *

Kaz was walking to Oliver's house so they could walk to school together. As soon as Oliver walked outside he looked horrible his hair was a mess, he had big baugues under his eyes, his clothes just didn't match, Kaz though he was gonna pass out.

"Oliver you sure your feeling ok today?" Kaz said as he was in shock.

"I'm fine Kaz really, just a little headache." Oliver's voice was raspy, you could tell he was loosing his voice. Kaz could tell he was lying just by looking at him.

"ok whatever you say" Kaz ssaid. The walk to school was quiet they didn't say a word to each other.

* * *

The rest of the day just wasen't Oliver's day, he had 3 presentations for 3 different classes, he got held in at lunch for falling asleep in english, Jordan didn't make it any better as she was making fun of him all day.

At the end of the day Kaz walked over to Oliver's locker who was getting his stuff out.

"Oliver i really don't think you should work today, you look absolutly exhausted" Kaz was trying to help Oliver.

" No I'm fine, i feel fine Kaz get that through your head " you could barely hear Oliver he had no voice left.

"Fine but i really think you should take the night off" Kaz suggested.

* * *

They reached mighty med finally it wasen't a very long walk from school to mighty med.

As soon as they walked in everybody needed them, Kaz and Oliver went there separate ways to go help fallen heroes.

Kaz would watch Oliver every so often and watch him mess something by accident of course he was just getting worse and worse and he couldn't concentrate. They finally finished in the emergency room, all the heroes in there have been taken care of.

" I'm gonna go on a little 15 minute break be back shortly Oliver said as he rushed down the hall to the boysroom, Kaz could sense something didn't feel right he followed Oliver to the bathroom and as soon as he opened the door, he could hear dry heaving in one of the stalls. Kaz walked over to that stall and opened it as it was unlocked and saw Oliver head over the toilet trying to empty the contents in his except he couldn't. Kaz remebered how he hadn't seen Oliver eat anything all day.

Oliver sat up and started to cry. Kaz started to say nice things like: it ok, you're ok.

"I'm... So... S-sorry... Kaz" Oliver said within his crys.

"hey it's ok Oliver, just next time tell me and stay in bed ok?" Kaz said acting all grown up.

"ok i will Kaz" Oliver said.

" i"ll be right back and then were gonna take you home" Kaz said. Oliver nodded and Kaz walked out oh the washroom and to .

"Um... would it be ok if Oliver takes the rest of the day off?" Kaz said shyly

"why should he, there's still so much work to do around here." said looking at his clipboard.

"he's really sick i just found him in the boys bathroom dry heaving." Kaz said hoping he would say yes.

"I guess if hes really sick, if he is sick you should stay with him you know just in case something happens." Dr. Horace said.

" ok i will don't worry he'll be in tip top shape when he returns" Kaz said as walked back down the hall. When all of the sudden he bumped into skylar and fell to the ground as did she.

"omg I'm so sorry skylar i wasen't really paying attention to where i was going" Kaz said as he helped her up.

"it's ok, have you seen Oliver I've been looking for him for 45 minutes" skylar said as she accepted the help from Kaz.

"Actaully i do know where he is follow me" Kaz motioned for skylar to follow him.

They stopped right in front of the guys bathroom.

"I'm not going in there" skylar protested

"it's ok there's no other guys in here" he reassured her

"fine..." She walked in to see Oliver sitting on the floor, he had fallen asleep.

"omg what is he doing on the ground!" Skylar freaked out

"he's sick I guess when I went to tell Horace he had fallen asleep" Kaz explained to her

"have you checked his temperature yet?" She questioned

"no one step at a time" Kaz told her

" well I'll go get a thermomature" Skylar ran out of the rroom

Skylar wasen't very long, as we were in a hospital there were alot of thermometers here. She walked right in like she was a guy.

"ok i found one now we have to wake him up" said told Kaz.

"Wake up Oliver, c'mon only for a few minutes" Kaz said to Oliver.

oliver's eyes slowly started to open he looked at Kaz then at skylar. He jumped when he saw skylar.

" What's she doing here i look terrible, Kaz..." Oliver hid behind Kaz, Kaz just chuckled.

" It's ok Oliver she won't judge, she's here to help." kaz explained calmly.

Skylar took the thermometer and signaled to Oliver to put it in his mouth, she gave it to him and he put it in his mouth under his tongue. They waited about 30 seconds then it beeped Oliver took our his thermometer and gave it to skylar, skylar took one look at it.

"102.8" she read

"that's pretty high Oliver we need to get you home" Kaz said and picked up Oliver bridal style.

"Skylar do you want to come with us?" Oliver asked quietly he still had no voice

"um... Why not got nothing better to do" skylar said as she ran to catch up with the boys.

With that they all left mighty med together.

The end

* * *

A/N: please review and rate there will be a second chapter and it will have a bit of a twist to it, so please review and fav this story.


	2. Nightmares

A/N: here's the second chaptre hope u like it i try my best. Rate and review and follow plzzz.

Ok so i said this was K+ but be warned small amounts of abuse. You have been warned.

* * *

For Kaz the walk back to Oliver's house seemed really long, well considering he carried him all the way they finally reached his house.

"were here oliver" kaz said kinda quiet. Oliver had fallen asleep on the way home.

Kaz looked down to see Oliver asleep, his face seemed even more pale then before, he had sweat dripping down his face and he just looked like he was in so much pain.

Kaz and skylar walked up to Oliver's front door and knoked nobody awnser they opened the door and nobody was home.

"Oliver's dad must be at work still" kaz explained to skylar. Oliver only had a father his mother had died when oliver was 7 years old.

"i'm gonna go to the kitchen and make Oliver some soup" skylar said as she walked off to the kitchen. (A/N: i atcually have no idea if skylar knows how to cook but oh well)

"ok i'm going to put Oliver to sleep" kaz walked upstairs to Olivers room and set him down. " Oliver time to wake up" Since oliver never atcually woke up the first time Kaz tried.

Oliver started to move, his eyes fluttered open he sat up quickly which was not good as he fell right back down on his bed.

"Easy Oliver you're sick remeber" Kaz told him. Oliver nodded to kaz and sat up slowly. "Let's get you undressed" kaz picked out some sweatpants and a hoodie. Kaz slowly started to undress Oliver. As soon as he was finished he set Oliver into bed and tucked him in.

"Me and skylar are gonne be downstairs until your dad gets here" Kaz told Oliver and left the room to go check on skylar and how well she was doing on the soup.

Kaz walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to see a tray with some soup (Looked like chicken noodle soup) and a cup full of orange juice.

"wow skylar that was fast" kaz commented

"well he should eat something and he shouldn't wait any longer" skylar told him , as she took the tray and walked upstairs to Oliver's room.

She opened the door to Oliver's room quietly as she could just incase he fell back asleep, but when she opened the door she saw him starring at her.

"hey oliver brought you some soup" she said as she just set the tray on the bedside table.

"t-thanks Skylar" he tried to say but he barely had a voice left.

Skylar felt bad, he just looked so sick and in alot of pain.

"Your sick you deserve someone looking after you" Skylar told him trying to fake a smile.

" Skylar you have no idea how much this means to me..." Oliver's voice got lower and fainter skylar looked ove and watched as he fell asleep.

She walked out of the room silently, trying not to disturbe him. skylar walked down the stairs to the living room and saw Kaz on the couch watching tv.

"that was fast" he said to her without even looking.

" His fever is making him drowsy he fell asleep " Skylar explained as she sat down.

Skylar looked down at her watch, "oh its getting late i better get back to mighty med, but i'll see you tomorrow and you can update me on Oliver" she said, and got up and left.

Kaz was watching tv when he heard the door open, and he turned around to see Oliver's dad walking through the door.

" Hello Kaz what are you doing here?" Oliver's dad asked Kaz

" Oh Oliver is sick so i brought him home" Kaz explained

" well thank you Kaz i cam take it from here you can go home now " Oliver's dad said, and with that Kaz waved goodbye to Oliver's dad and left to his house.

* * *

As soon as Kaz left Oliver's dad stormed upstairs to Oliver's room.

" WHY DID KAZ BRING YOU HOME! THE DEAL WAS YOU DIDN'T LET HIM FIND OUT YOU WERE SICK AND YOU'D GET TO KEEP ONE OF YOUR DUMB COMMICS!" Oliver's dad yelled at him, Oliver was frightened, so frightened he started to cry.

"i-i-i'm s-s-sorry" he tried to say, with his lost voice and oliver crying it was hard to say anything.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! C'MON WERE GOING OUT BACK!" Oliver's dad ordered him and left out back, and oliver obbeyed and stood up, which was hard while he was sick, and walked out back behing the shed.

Oliver knew what was going to happen he was gonna get beat with a belt on his back.

"P-Please d-don't pleassssssse" he tried to say but it wasen't working.

He could feel himself getting whiped in the back he could feel the blood dripping down his spine.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Oliver's dad screamed at him.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" He could here someone calling his name it sounded like Skylar.

That's when... He woke up. He looked around and saw he was in his bed, skylar and Kaz looking at him with worried faces. Oliver could feel the tears coming down his cheeks.

Kaz saw this and steped in immediatly, he walked over to Oliver and sat om his bed and started runbing circles on his back.

Oliver still looking around while he was in Kaz's arms saw soup and orange juice sitting on his bedside table.

" It ok oliver, it was just a dream" Kaz kept repeating to Oliver to try and calm him down.

Oliver stopped crying but was still in Kaz's arms.

"do you want to tell us what the dream was about?" skylar asked curious in what made him so scared, skylar never really got scared so she didn't know what made him so scared.

" It w-was about my *cough* *cough* *cough* dad, i mean like my biological father" Oliver started to cry some more. Kaz looked terrified after Oliver said his biological father.

Kaz was worried about Oliver, that cough was new, also he was really hot on Kaz's arms.

Kaz kept trying to calm oliver sown by saying reassuring things to him.

"skylar do you want to go find a thermomater for us" Kaz had to check Oliver's temperature again to see if he was getting worse or better.

"sure" skylar obbeyed and walke into the bathroom and started searching.

Kaz was really worried he has never seen Oliver this sick, usually he just gets a cold, but no sickness he ever had has been this bad. Kaz would know, him and oliver have been friends for a really long time.

Skylar walked back in with the thermomater and handed it to Kaz

"thanks skylar" Kaz said and stuck the thermomater in Oliver's mouth, they all waited for it to beep.

It finally beeped Kaz took it out and read it out loud, "103.4"

"He's getting worse" skylar said worriedly.

"Yes he is, and one problem..."

"what's your problem Kaz"

"i have no idea what to do..."

* * *

A/N: cliffhanger for you guys hope to have the next chapter up soon. Rate, follow, review.


	3. Sicknesses

A/N: ok so i have been trying to update as quickly as possible, i am getting a sick at the moment which is not fun but if i do take a day off from school i will try and update another chapter.

* * *

Kaz looked at Skylar worriedly because he had no idea what to do.

"well we have to try and get his temperature down" skylar told kaz

Skylar walked into the bathroom grabbed a cloth put it under cold water and took it back to Oliver who was back tucked into his bed. Skylar took the wet cloth and put it on Oliver's forehead.

"so now we just monitor him closely to make sure he doesn't get any worse" skylar said as she sat in a chair in Oliver's room.

Kaz was just looking at how bad Oliver looked he has never seen him this bad.

" So Kaz, why was Oliver so afraid of that dream?"

" Well Oliver used to live with his biological father but... He used to abuse Oliver alot, when Oliver finally told someone, Oliver's father was arrested and went to prison so now he lives with this family" Kaz explained looking at his feet.

The room was silent, it wasn't one of those normal silences no it was awkward silence.

* * *

3 hours later

" Skylar you should really get back to mighty med " kaz told her as he looked at his watch.

" Are you kidding i'm not leaving " she told him loudly then remembered Oliver sleeping.

" You don't have to stay skylar "

" but i want to stay " she said. "We really should check his temperature" skylar said as she took the thermometer.

Kaz carefully shook Oliver awake. "Wake up Oliver we just need to take your temperature" kaz said quietly. Oliver started to wake up.

Skylar gently placed the thermometer in Oliver's mouth, they all waited for it to beep.

BEEP! BEEP!

Skylar took the thermometer out of Oliver's mouth and read it out loud, "101.6".

Right after Skylar read it Kaz took a sigh of relief. Oliver jumped out of his bed and sprinted to the bathroom, and tried to empty the contents in his stomach, but there was nothing he hasn't eaten anything still, he was dry heaving. Kaz was right there rubbing circles on Oliver's back.

When Oliver was done he laid on the tile floor it felt good on his very hot skin, Oliver was crying because of how much it hurt his throat. Kaz helped Oliver off the ground and walked him back to his bed. Once Oliver was in his bed, skylar who heated up the soup and filled the glass with fresh orange juice gave it to Oliver.

" You need to eat something it'll feel good on your throat" skylar said put down the tray.

Oliver did as he was told and ate all the soup.

* * *

1 day later

Oliver had woken up, he felt alot better.

"i see your awake how you feeling Oliver?" Asked skylar

"A lot better" he replied

"well let's see if your body is better" Skylar took the thermometer and gently put it in Oliver's mouth and waited for it too beep.

Beep! Beep!

" 98.9, looks like your back to normal" skylar said with a smile

"yay" Olover could feel something wa out of place then he finally realized Kaz isn't there. "Where's kaz?" Oliver asked

"he left late last night to go home to sleep, i told him should put a jacket on cuz it was pouring rain but of course he didn't, we should go see him" Skylar suggested

"sure" Oliver got out of bed and put something kind of presentable on.

* * *

They had finally reached Kaz's house. They walked in, the first thing thebheard was sneezing.

" ATCHOO! ATCHOO! ATCHOO!" The heard coming from down the hall.

They walked into Kaz's room and saw a pale Kaz lying in bed. In kaz's room there was a lot of tissues on the ground and Kaz had a box righ beside his bed.

"Kaz what happened?" Asked Oliver

" i think i god a colb frob walbing home in the rain" Kaz told Oliver. (A/N: i know you can't get a cold from being cold but i thought it fit the senario)

"I told you to wear a jacket but you wouldn't listen" Skylar said as she started to laugh

"you find bis reabby fubby don't you" Kaz said

" oh yes i do, hahahahahaha" skylar said

"i guess its my turn to take care of you Kaz" Oliver said with a smile.

The End

* * *

A/N: ok i know the ending was really weak, and that this chapter is really short, but there will be more short stories in this series so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed this short story.


	4. Test results

A/N: ok so hey guys it is christmas eve(well when i get this up it may be christmas for u) but i got a great new idea for this short story, i got while laying in my bed, as i am sick which absolutely sucks but oh well. Sorry if the chapters short only had like half an hour to write it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

It an ordinary day for Kaz, go to school after hit the comic book store then off to mighty med. Except for the last few days he had been noticing that Oliver has been very quiet and keeping to himself and just looked down. Kaz was very curious in why Oliver was so down.

"Oliver? Are you alright?" Kaz asked on the way home from mighty med.

"y-yeah! Why do you ask?" He said defensively.

"Just wondering, you seemed down the last couple of days" Kaz explained.

"Well i'm fine!" Oliver screamed as he ran into his house which conveniently was right there.

Kaz stood there a second very confused of what just happened. Was Oliver mad at him, what did he do?

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V

After I screamed at Kaz i ran straight up to my room and in to my bedroom. I locked my door and started to sob.

What did i just do to my best friend.

That night i didn't eat or even leave my room. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up with a giant headache. My guess was that i was dehydrated my crying so much last night. I got up and walked down the stairs to get some water and eat some breakfast.

After i was all ready i walked off to school... By myself. After yesterday i couldn't face Kaz, what did i do to our friendship.

* * *

Kaz's P.O.V

a few hours later

it was now time time for the worst subject ever... Math. i absolutely hated math but luckily i only had it twice a week.

I walked in to class, late as usual, i noticed Oliver's seat was empty his stuff wasn't never misses i don't think he has any appointments today he was just here like 5 minutes ago.

could Oliver be skipping school...

After class I went to look for Oliver.

I found him... Huddle in a corner of the school nobody went, he was crying. He had his head to his knees.

I ran over to him

"Oliver what's wrong?" I asked curious to why he was crying.

"it all started a few days ago when I had my doctors appointment, my doctor was a little worried because cancer runs in my family and i have been having a little trouble breathing at night" I looked at him with my eyes wide. I was speechless.

"Anyway he told me to take some tests so i did... I got the test results back today and they were...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry so short didn't have a lot of time but please rate and review, pm me if u wanna talk. Hope you liked it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
